Moon Light
by Masen Sapphire
Summary: Discontinued.Reposted as "Edward's Legacy"
1. Chapter 1

_Edward whispered, "Renesmee."_

_So Bella'd been wrong. It wasn't the boy she'd imagined. No big surprise there. What hadn't she_

_been wrong about?_

_I didn't look away from her red-spotted eyes, but I felt her hands lift weakly._

"_Let me…," she croaked in a broken whisper. "Give her to me."_

_I guess I should have known that he would always give her what she wanted, no matter how_

_stupid her request might be. But I didn't dream he would listen to her now. So I didn't think to_

_stop him._

_Something warm touched my arm. That right there should have caught my attention. Nothing_

_felt warm to me._

_But I couldn't look away from Bella's face. She blinked and then stared, finally seeing_

_something. She moaned out a strange, weak croon._

"_Renes… mee. So… beautiful."_

_And then she gasped–gasped in pain._

_By the time I looked, it was too late. Edward had snatched the warm, bloody thing out of her_

_limp arms. My eyes flickered across her skin. It was red with blood–the blood that had flowed_

_from her mouth, the blood smeared all over the creature, and fresh blood welling out of a tiny_

_double-crescent bite mark just over her left breast._

"_No, Renesmee," Edward murmured, like he was teaching the monster manners._

When Edward turned around, Jacob was gone. He gave the baby to Rosalie and continued to work on trying to keep Bella alive. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a faint heartbeat. He put his ear over Bella's heart and listened. After a few seconds, he realized that it wasn't coming from Bella, it was coming from inside her womb. He reached into the womb and felt around until he felt something warm and moist. He drew it out and realized it was a small baby, most likely premature. It let out forced breaths and then opened its eyes. The little girl's eyes were a soft green and her hair was dark brown, like Bella's. Seeing the baby's hair immediately brought him into focus. He had to save Bella. He put the child down and worked on Bella until he heard a heart beat and immediately felt overjoyed. Then his attention was brought back to the little one.

"Who are you, little one?" he asked the sleeping infant,"How where you ma-"

Alice came bursting into the room, her eyes looking dazed. "Edward, I'll take care of Bella, you must take that child away or else problems will come up. She's too powerful, she must be sent to an orphanage in London, where she will realize her true destiny."

Edward ran to the window and jumped out of it swiftly. He got into his Volvo and sped towards the freeway.

"Now you have caused problems little one, but I will keep you safe."

~1 day later~

Edward walked a few blocks until he came to a gate.

"Peterson Orphanage..."

He looked at the small bundle in his arms. "Well, at least you'll be safe, little one". The baby looked into his eyes as if she knew what he was talking about and let out a soft yawn and went back to sleep. Edward climbed up the steps to the front door and knelt down to put the sleeping child on the floor.

"Good luck, Mason Cullen".

He rang the door bell and ran away to get on a plane back to his home and see his transforming wife and Renesmee. He couldn't wait to see what surprises would happen the next. The thought of Mason slowly went to the back of his mind.

~7 years later~

"Leave me alone Arthur" screamed the little girl when Arthur tried to steal her ice cream.

"No, I want that ice cream and your gonna give it to me or else I'll tell everyone you live in a rat-hole".

"I don't live in a ra-"

"Hey everyone, Mason lives in a rat-hole!"

"HaHaHaHAHa" the whole class laughed at her.

"Oh, your gonna get it" she said. Then she kicked where it shouldn't be kicked.

"Mason!"the teacher yelled.

"Oh boy.."

Arthur and his friends snickered.

"Mason, meet me in the headmaster's office, NOW! Ms. Collins practically screamed at her.

When Mason went to the headmaster's office they gave her a really long lecture which was very boring and then she went home.

"Muriel, did you know your mum and dad?" Mason asked her very close friend at the orphanage.

"I guess I did, but I was really young when they passed, what about you?

"I never knew my parents, they left me here when I was born, I know nothing about them except the fact that my last name is Cullen"

Muriel nodded while Mason went deep in thought. That hadn't been entirely true, she knew one of her parents must have been a bloodsucker, why else would she crave blood once a month. She also kept having these weird dreams about people in cloaks taking her away and making her be their slave. In one dream, she saw a man with red-brown hair and butterscotch eyes standing next to a woman with dark brown hair and the same eyes. In the woman's arms was a little girl with the man's hair and brown eyes. They looked like a family, a family is what she had always wanted. In the dream they were debating on whether or not to kill the little girl. It was one of those dreams when she woke up screaming.

She went outside and noticed there was a puddle of water. She looked into and saw her reflection. She started laughing until she noticed the water stir. She looked confused at the puddle and went inside. She got a book from the library next to the kitchen and went upstairs to read it on the windowsill. When she walked in she noticed a figure on her bed. She turned on the lights and gasped. It was the man from her dream.

"Mason, Mason Cullen, I am y-"

She fell to the floor, darkness engulfing her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mason! Mason!" Edward yelled while the child lay on the floor, passed out, in a nightmare.

She was in a dark room lit only by a skylight. She was handcuffed to a metal chair by bronze manacles. All of a sudden a figure started moving toward her, and she realized it was a man in black cloak as dark as the night sky. As he came, she saw a mist building up next to her. The mist showed her some of the dreams she had with the mysterious cloaked figures and then a new image came into place. It seemed as if they were discussing something. Her ears tuned in.

"Aro, it is completely unknown if there is such a child, the only ones we know of are Renesmee and that South American boy" said a man with dark hair, he looked rather bored.

"Don't listen to him, obviously some other child has been bred or else the water nixies of the United Kingdom wouldn't have contacted us with vampiric presence manipulating the waters" said the man with white blonde hair.

"It was only slight movement in a puddle, Caius, it could have been anythi-"

"Enough, I think we should wait until someone sees the person. Until then, we should prepare, we don't want to be humiliated again like with the Cullens' said the one who obviously had the higher authority.

As the mist went away, the cloaked man in front of Mason began to speak.

"_You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. But some will stop at nothing to destroy you."_

A million questions went through her mind. What war? Which world? What was she supposed to do?

Then, she felt herself leaving the dark room and her consciousness returned. She was staring up at the ceiling in her room when a a face suddenly came into focus right in front of her.

"Are you o-"

"Ahhh! Who the freaking hell are you? Why are you here? Why are you in my dreams? Why are your eyes black? Why did that man show me those people? What is wrong with this world? Who's gonna destroy-"

She was cut of by the man kneeling down next to her. She slowly started to get up and stared out the window. It was dark now. How long had she been passed out?

"I'm Edward Cullen. I come from North America, but right my family resides in Canada... and I am your father"

As she took this in she thought about how much the man who said he was her father looked like her. She had his sharp angular features and pale white skin. She then realized her father was vampire. The way his eyes looked hungry and his teeth where unnaturally sharp. To top it all of he didn't smell human.

"Why are you here?" she spoke through her teeth.

"I thought you'd be safe here, away from everything, but I guess not. People have heard stories about your kind. The half-vampires that grew like humans but were faster and more gifted than any vampire in the world. Right now, children like you are just myth. Only a few of you are alive. But please be warned, the Volturi want you all. They already captured one. We are trying to protect you because the Volturi wants to destroy you. There is a war going on right know between the rebel vampires and the Volturi. The Volturi only want power, the rebels want to be free of it. We've also made it a priority to find you all before them. So that you can stop running. So please come with me, your father, and let me protect you."

She took in his words quickly. So that's what the cloaked man meant by a world at war and the destroying of children like her. They were pawns in their way to power. But that still didn't answer her question as to why the water stirred when she moved her hand. She was about to tell him her decision when she heard a glass shattering downstairs. She ran down the stairs with her father at her heels to the library. She saw Maxwell, one of the kids in the orphanage, smiling at the broken window.

" Max what did you do?" she asked.

"I hit it with my hand" he giggled.

Her father studied him and took his hand. "Maxwell, why don't you come with us to America"? He asked the giggling toddler.

"OK!"

Mason raised an eyebrow at him.

"Carlisle would want to study this odd child, now let's go before the plane leaves. He dragged Max out the door and into the car that was outside.

"Mason, aren't you coming?" he asked impatiently

She looked around at the home she knew since infancy. She admitted to herself that she would miss this place. All the good laughs with Muriel and some of the weird orphans that sometimes lived here. It was just a place of her childhood. It was just a distraction from her true self. And with that thought in mind, she took of after him.


	3. Chapter 3

While on the plane, Edward told them all about their lives. He told them about the Volturi, his vegetarian family, and what it was like to be a vampire. To Mason it sounded like fun, being able to run fast and all that, but to her father it was a curse.

"Why do hate being a vampire, Edward?" asked Max.

"Well, you become bored of living the same for a while, my life was plain until I met Bella, your mother Mason, and now it's a roller coaster ride" answered Edward.

"How's mum like?" asked Mason quietly.

"Well she's very witty and beautiful, my Bella"answered Edward,"She's got mahogany brown hair and she can produce a mental shield."

"Wow, impressive"

"Anyways, do you have special abilities, Mason?"

"I don't know, I never tried to do anything out of the ordinary", she lied. In fact, she knew an ability had something to do with the water stirring a few hours ago, but she would not tell him that, not yet anyway.

"Oh", he simply said.

Throughout the rest of the plane ride a word hadn't been said. Max tried to bring up a conversation a few times, but failed miserably. Mason looked out the window and noticed that they were about to land.

"Where are we?" Mason asked breaking the silence.

"Were landing in Seattle, Washington, then we'll leave the airport and go out to eat somewhere, then we'll go to a small town named Forks and that's where one of my houses is"said Edward mapping out the rest of the day.

"Nice plan"

After they got out of the plane, Edward took them to his Volvo and took them out to eat at McDonald's.

"I think I'll have the chicken nuggets, please" Mason ordered with the cash her father gave her"And a happy meal too."

"YAY!" screamed Max.

"Go play at the playground"

When the food was ready, Mason called Max to eat.

"So what is it with this Volturi?"

"I already told you they want power, and they'll do anything to get it" Edward answered coldly.

" So do you know anything about the other children like me?"

"When we go to my home in Forks we'll get some supplies and then we'll go to my current home in Canada"

"Why won't you tell me anything that I don't already know" Mason replied angrily.

"Listen, not everyone can be trusted in a fast food restaurant." And with that Mason became silent.

The drive to Forks was not pleasant. It took them three hours to get to the damn house even with Edward driving at illegal speeds. Mason sulked most of the way while Max was a chatter box with millions of questions. Only some were answered because he would soon get bored and move on. So in general, the whole ride sucked.

When they got to the mansion Mason was impressed. She expected coffins, dungeons, and moats. Then again, those were just stories to scare. Edward sighed at the sight of his old home. How long hadn't he been hear, a few years he guessed. Max was just bouncing with excitement at the fact that they were getting out of the car.

When Mason walked in, she expected something much grander, but there was nothing. It was as if a storm came in and took everything with it except the walls.

"Come on" Edward said while walking upstairs. They kept walking up until they saw a door. Edward opened it silently and walked in. The room was full of boxes. When Mason walked up to a box and opened it revealing it to be full of notebooks.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a sapphire blue notebook containing all of Carlisle's research on half-bloods."

"Like this one?" Max asked pulling a blue notebook from a box on the far corner of the room.

"Yeah" Edward answered while examining the notebook carefully. He opened and saw notes written in an elegant script. At the back of the notebook, was a map containing several dots on various countries.

"Well, since we have this we can go now" he said.

"Where?" Mason asked.

"To my home in Canada, now let's go."

They got into the car and drove north, where some questions would be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"_This ride is taking too long"_Mason thought while staring outside the window.

"We'll be their shortly, no need to complain, Mason" Edward replied to her thoughts, "Carlisle will explain everything when we get there."

"Whose Carlisle?" Max asked shyly.

"He's a doctor and a great man filled with reason and compassion.."

Mason looked at him in the eye and asked "Why do you only say the good things about people? It would better prepare us if we knew about the whole family."

"Why don't you ask them yourself, were here" he said slightly annoyed.

The children looked out the window and saw a huge mansion, similar to the one in Forks, but bigger and grander. Edward walked them to the house where they were to be greeted by the family.

" Mason, it would be best to not offend any of the other family members or you could be in a load of trouble. Don't try to act smart and definitely don't push their buttons. And if your hiding something let it out because we keep no secrets in this family" Edward firmly stated before going into the house.

"You can't control me" she muttered. She walked into the house holding Max's hand and braced herself.

Inside the walls were painted a cream color and the carpet was only a few shades darker. To her left was a staircase leading to who knows where and to her right was a grand piano the she wished she could one day play. Right in the middle of the room, she assumed were the Cullen clan. _" Hmm. A werewolf and a half-breed. Strange. The half-breed is different than I am. At least their eyes are gold not the bright red color I have seen sometimes." _

"Mason, this is my family. The parental figures are Carlisle and Esme. Next to them are Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob."

While Edward stated the names, her eyes zeroed in on the brown-haired one. The one that didn't have that bouncy attitude named...what was it...Alison?...wait..no..Alice. Then Edward said her name and she thought to herself _" Bella, the name does fit her. I can tell that she doesn't like me. Neither does that other one like me either. Must be her daughter cuz they were giving me equally cold glares."_

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked while walking up to her and giving her a peck on the neck.

"I don't care about your personal matters, just show me the information you have on the other kids and then I can leave, save them, and I won't show up in your lives again." Mason said smoothly, but inside she didn't want to leave when she just met them. Even though they were mostly glaring at her coldly.

"Come then" the one named Carlisle beckoned her into a room that resembled an office while Edward, Max, Bella, and Jasper followed.

"We have found where many of the half-breeds are", He said while pointing to the map in front of him. "You come from the United States and Max come from England, so scratch those out. Now the one in Italy is deceased but another has replaced him. Okay here it goes. There is one Germany. There is one in Egypt. There is one in Kenya. There is one in Australia. There is one in China. There is one in Argentina. There in one in India. There is one in Israel. There is one in Malaysia. There is one in Spain. There is one in Japan. And there is one in Russia." He took a deep breath before saying, " The Volturi is trying to find them all, but we have succeeded in knowing where they are and who they are. We just have to look."

"What are their names?" Mason asked.

"The Italian boy's name was Davide Mancini. The Volturi murdered him his mother took him to Volterra, thinking they'd pay her for him. They both died a painful death. You see, the Volturi are heartless." Carlisle stated gravely.

"How sad that people must be so cruel to my kind", Mason replied sadly, "Please just give me the names."

" Alright, there is Dominick Hahn in Germany, Layla Ahmose in Egypt, Elinah Wangai in Kenya, Luke Brown in Australia, Mei Ling Wu in China, Valentina Arias in Argentina, Shreya Delhi in India, Even Cohen in Israel, Siti Lee in Malaysia, Carlos Fernandez in Spain, Yuki Nakamura in Japan, and Nikolai Dmitriev in Russia. Thankfully you, Mason Cullen, and Maxwell Evans got here or else you would be in the hands of the Volturi. That's two less children to worry about."

"Okay, but how do you know all of their names?"

"After months of research, do you typically get nothing?"

"Oh. Right. I think we should go for the one nearest the Volturi, how about Spain, then we go to Germany, and then to Egypt, and so on.." Jasper suggested, speaking for the first time since the children go there.

"Mason, you and Maxwell should probably get some rest. You can deal with this and my family later."

"Alright i'll go." she replied.

"Goodnight"

Mason walked up the stairs with a now sleeping Max and went up to her room. She quietly closed the door and slid into the cover where soon the night swallowed her in.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! You probably don't even remember this story, but I had severe writer's block for all of my stories and school was just too much too handle. I've posted a rewrite under the same title. I think I'll finally have more time now that it's summer and exams have finally ended. Thanks!


End file.
